


Comes and Goes

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF Clint Barton, M/M, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana Winchester just wants her mother and Sammie back. She doesn't want these perfectly normal middle-aged men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Deana's life

Deana Winchester isn’t sure what to do when, at age 15, Samantha and her mother dies.

But she sure as hell isn’t going into the foster care system until she does.

*

“Deana?” The perky woman says and Dean raises her head to look at her questioningly “You have an appointment with a family.” She says and Dean stands up ignoring the woman look of pity when she sees an old bruise. She walks trailing behind Ms. Perky as fuck on a bad day and they finally get to an interviewing room where a middle aged male couple is sitting.

“Hello Deana.” The older of the two says smiling and Deana doesn’t smile back just eyes the hand that had been stretched out by the man he drops the hand but doesn’t stop smiling and that’s fucking creepy.” My name is Phil Coulson and this is my partner Clint Barton.” Coulson introduces.

“Deana Winchester, sir.” Dean replies and hears Ms. Perky gives a sigh of relief and Dean rolls her eyes knowing she couldn’t see her.

They spend 10 minutes talking most of which Dean is completely disrespect as she can but they agree to foster her.

Fuck this all she wants Sammi hell she’ll take Joan at this point. Not these perfectly normal middle aged boring men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deana is a poor broken thing.   
> Coulson is having a freak out   
> Clint? Clint's just awesome.

“You’re room is right down the hallway and the bathroom is the second one of the left.” Barton tells her and Dean just nods curtly before heaving her bag up higher and walking in finding a small bedroom with a single bed, a desk, and a dresser.

“We thought you might like to decorate the room yourself.” Coulson says and Dean nearly flips the man over her shoulder stopping just in time. “I calling pizza what do you want?” Coulson continues and Dean wonders if he knows how close he just came to having his arm wretched out of socket.

“Pepperoni.” Dean answers and Coulson walks back out to the living room. Dean grabs a small picture from her pants pocket and just looks at Sammi riding Dean back smiling it was a picture Mom had taken during some of her down time between hunts.

*

_“Faster Dean Faster!” Sammi yells full of 6 year old enthusiasm and Dean can hear their mother laughing and that more than Sammi makes her run faster in a circle panting so hard that she doesn’t hear the click of a camera_

_*_

“Deana do you need help unpacking?” Dean hears Coulson through the door.

“No I’m fine.” Dean answers and waits until she hears the footsteps go back to the living room before grabbing her salt, holy water, and her three stakes. She puts a salt line on the window and the door making sure and trying to decide how to get some holy water into Coulson’s and Barton’s water.

“Deana the pizza’s here!” Barton yells

“I’m coming!” Dean yells back and walks into the room just as Coulson is asking Barton “What do you want to drink?”

“I’ll get them.” Dean offers and watches as both of their eyes go wide and seriously what the fuck this isn’t a hallmark movie that Sammi use to watch.

“Are you sure?” Coulson says even as Dean is taking the cups, stake reassuringly in ankle holster and her holy water in her back pocket.

“Yeah what do you want?” Dean asks

“I want Pepsi and Phil’ll take Pepsi.” Barton says giving a grin and Dean gives one in return while Coulson raps Barton sharply on the back of the head. Dean walks into the kitchen and fills the cups halfway with Pepsi and fills them another 1/3 of it with holy water bringing them back to find Coulson’s got her a plate

“I got cheese crust, that alright?” Coulson asks right before he takes a sip and chokes. Dean is somewhat relieved to find he doesn’t smoke or anything of the like because that’s what’s happened to all the others. Turns out the Winchesters aren’t popular and the idea of getting hands on the oldest daughter of the biggest pain in the ass of most of the supernatural population is not something to be pasted up.

“Phil what is it?” Barton says after Coulson’s stopped coughing.

“Taste this.” Coulson commands and Barton takes a sip choking but also not smoking or anything else.

“Jesus,” Barton says after he’s breathing normally again. “Where’d you get the Pepsi from Deana?”

“From the fridge in the front.” Deana tells him making sure to act worried instead of blank or defensive as Coulson walks into the kitchen “Is that?”

“No don’t worry about it.” Barton tells her and Coulson comes back in

“I’ll just have to get some more tomorrow.” And they eat in painfully awkward silence.

*

“I don’t know about this.” Phil says for the hundredth time as they get ready for bed and after they hear Deana snoring.

“Phil it’ll be fine.” Clint says purring contently on their bed as Phil strokes his neck.

“You heard what the social worker said,” Phil answers chewing on  his bottom lip, “The last three foster parents tried to kill her and her mother before that wasn’t exactly ideal.”

“Phil do you want to send her back?”

“God no.”

“That’s your answer then,” Clint says smiling against Phil’s lips.

*

_“Sammi!” Dean screams as the demon grabs her 11- year old sister by the throat._

_“Please.” Her mother begs the demon and he just smiles blood running from the bite he’d given Dean on the arm before Sammi had shot him._

_“Well if it isn’t Joan Winchester begging.” The demon taunts lips forming a cruel version of a gleeful smile before he leans down and puts his lips to Sammi’s and Dean can tell the exact moment that life leaves her…_

*

“Deana wake up!” Dean hears and starts flaying grabbing her stake from beneath her pillow and punches at the air where the demon had been.

“Deana it’s just us.” Dean recognizes the voice but is having a bit of trouble figuring who it is. It’s not Mom or Sam and the smoothness of speech is immensely different from the harshness of the demon. Dean blinks and takes a deep breath recognizes Coulson standing a few feet away and Barton in the doorway.

“You back with us?” Coulson questions softly and Dean nods refusing to meet their eyes fiddling with her blanket. All of a second a glass of cold water is set down next to her on the nightstand.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cli-Barton asks and Dean shakes her head wishing she’d had let her hair grow out so she could hide behind it. “Do you want us to leave?” Dean hesitates before she shakes her head again.

“Alright.” Coulson says and they stay while Dean chases the demons, literal and fugitive, out of her mind she doesn’t even really she’s fallen asleep until she wakes up to the sun on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hasty ending because writer blocks is choking me.

Co- _Come on Dean just call him Phil_ and Clint are sitting in the living room the next morning when Dean finally gather enough courage to get something to eat and she hopes that they don’t mention it but neither of them even glance in her direction.

“There’s cereal in the second cupboard and bowls in the first cabinet.” Phil tells her and Dean mumbles her thanks before realizing… “Oh and there’s spoons in the draw on the right of the oven.”

Dean grabs the cereal and decides to sit at the table by the window which she really needs to salt later…

*

She knew she should have salted the damn window.

“Come on man can’t we settle this peacefully?” Cl-Barton asks eyes settled on the place where the demon has a knife held against Dean’s throat.

“Oh I’m afraid I can’t do that Hawkeye.” The demon purrs and Dean feels a bit sick the way his other arm runs up and down Dean arm. Wait Hawkeye?

“Do I know you?” Barton asks looking at the face of the demon.

“Oh no,” He says laughing “but this one does.” He says tugging on her hair.

“Deana?” Barton asks calmly looking at her “Is there something you need to tell us?”

“I...” Dean starts and runs out of steam because seriously the fuck is she suppose to stay. “We’ll this is a Demon, Demon meet Hawkeye, Hawkeye Demon

“Pleasure.” Barton says and then he says “Have you met my husband?” and then bang dude drops to the floor and then the demon exits his meat suit.

*

“And now here we are, sir.” Clint finishes as he and Dean clean their guns.

“Bullshit!” Stark declares “I’m calling it bullshit!”

“Avengers Assemble!”

*

“Now do you believe us?”

“Yes.”

��pl [

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said a reallly hasty ending to what might be a series but might not.   
> Sorry to people who want more but I can't promise anything.   
> DFTBA

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a thing apparently...huh. There will be canon divergence as the tag suggest.  
> Help is appreciated and all mistakes are mine.  
> Dftba


End file.
